Ep 749 (18 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Ben brings his fresh veggies into Alf's store. It's due to open in two days time and Alf is adamant it will open on time. Even if he could do with some help. While they chat, Ben mentions to Alf that two of his chickens are missing. Alf says that must have been the fox. (The one we know Haydn invented as cover for Blake). Annoyed, Ben wonders why they hadn't mentioned it to him. Suspicious, he wonders what made them think it was a fox. In the Beach House, Donald tells Sam he has given the idea of building a tree house some consideration. He thinks it would be better and safer to build him a cubby house instead. Bobby agrees. At first, Sam isn't too enthusiastic but changes his mind when he sees Don's drawing. It has already been arranged with Pippa that it can be built at the Caravan Park. Just then, Michael and Sally call over. Sally is still upset over what happened earlier and wants to check on Sam before she goes to bed. She and Bobby have a chat and clear the air. Bobby isn't mad at Sally. An excited Sam shows her Donald's drawing for the cubby house. For some reason, Sally seems to be a little upset about it. Ben leaves a message with Pippa - he wants to talk to Haydn. That will have to wait until later because he has gone to see a movie. Ben tells Carly he needs to continue to invest in the farm. She is worried that investing in the farm is eating into their savings and that they won't have enough for a deposit on a house. Ben points out that they have the lease for a year and in that time they need to make enough money to buy a house. He gathers up some things and tells her he is going to spend the night with the chickens. He can't afford to have the fox taking any more of them. The next morning, Sally tells Sophie about Donald's plan to build the cubby house for Sam. She isn't impressed at all. Sophie's joke about her getting lots of detention goes down like a lead balloon. Ben comes in for breakfast the next morning. The fox was nowhere to be seen. Carly tells him he can fox-proof the pen as much as he wants. She missed him last night. Alf calls over with some things for Pippa and Michael's upcoming wedding. Just then, Donald and Bobby arrive to build Sam's cubby house. Michael tells Sally it won't be that bad and brings her over to greet them. He is a little taken aback by how much wood Donald has in the back of the car. Bobby cajoles Alf into helping to build. Next thing, Alf doubles over in pain. His has just put his back out. He is next seen lying on the floor in Summer Bay House. He is in such pain, he doesn't know how he can continue getting his shop ready for the grand opening. He can't postpone the opening date either because the flyers he sent around have tomorrow's printed on them. He is going to need some help. Reluctantly, Bobby agrees to help him out. Meanwhile, Donald is starting work on the cubby house. Sam notices that Sally is a bit unhappy about it. Sophie and Haydn come into the Diner. Carly and Bobby are behind the counter. Carly tells them that Ben is about to spend a fortune making their chicken pen fox-proof. Haydn abruptly cancels their order for milkshakes and says he has something to do. Bobby tells Ailsa that Alf has put his back out. Ailsa is annoyed that Alf didn't ask Marilyn to help after all she did for him. As they talk, a mischievous gleam comes into Ailsa's eyes. Sally and Sam are getting bored. Donald is making progress with the cubby house but won't let them help. Michael comes out to check on the progress and says he's taking Alf home. Sally asks to come with them. Haydn and Sophie call to see Ben. He tells him there was no fox but doesn't want to tell him why he made up the story. He also says that while he and Blake were looking after the farm, they found the two chooks dead. Annoyed, Ben tells Haydn and Ben to help him carry the wire down to the coop. Bobby calls in to see Alf and tells him she can no longer help him tomorrow. Ailsa won't let her have the day off. She also thinks Ailsa won't be able to help him out either. But Marilyn would be available. Annoyed, Alf says he can't ask Marilyn to help him tomorrow because then she would want her old job back. He can't afford to pay her. Bobby tells him that's his problem. Back at the farm, Ben spots more dead chickens lying on the ground. Haydn asks him what's killing them. Ben doesn't know. Alf calls to see Marilyn. He tells her his back is playing up and asks her if she would be willing to work for him for a couple of days. Marilyn isn't too enthusiastic so Alf explains again that he can barely afford to take her on for the couple of days. Marilyn is insulted. Anyway, she has decided she won't work in stores any more. She is even less impressed when she learns that he had asked Bobby and Ailsa before her. She tells him she will be far too busy to help. Donald finishes the cubby house and adds one final finishing touch. The Australian flag to the top of it. Delighted, Sam says it's ace. Ben's chickens aren't doing well. He tells Carly that more of them have died and the other ones are panting. He has called the vet and is waiting for him to arrive. He tells Carly that if anything happens to the chickens, they've had it. The vet arrives. Marilyn calls to see Alf in his store. She tells him she will work for him for a couple of days but not any longer than that. Donald is quite pleased with how the day went and how excited Sam was. Bobby is amused and reminds him of how he didn't want her to foster in the first place. He admits he has never been happier that his advice was ignored. The vet tells Carly and Ben that he will need to take some samples from the chickens for testing. He thinks it is probably Fowl Cholera, a very infections disease. He reckons that 90% of the chickens will be dead within 2 days. There isn't anything he can do for these chickens. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark *Vet - Michael Beckley - * Writer - Greg Millen * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Trivia Eagle-eyed viewers might recognise the vet who calls to Carly and Ben's farm. Actor Michael Beckley was later cast as Rhys Sutherland and was a main character on the show between 2000 and 2004. Prev Ep Ep 748 (17 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 750 (19 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.